Automatic vehicle location is a mechanism for automatically determining and transmitting a geographic location of a vehicle. Vehicle location data, from one or more vehicles, can then be collected by a vehicle tracking system to manage an overview of vehicle travel. Most commonly, the vehicle location data is determined using a Global Positioning System (GPS), and can be transmitted from the vehicle to the vehicle tracking system via a Short Message Service (SMS) network, a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network, a satellite or terrestrial radio network, a cellular network, and/or the like.